1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical outlets and, more particularly, to a weatherproof electrical outlet which includes a cover through which a cord extends, the cover being a primary weatherproofing element, and which includes secondary weatherproofing elements secured either or both to the cover or to other elements of the outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,307 (Shotey) discloses a weatherproof outlet cover. This patent comprises a first generation of weatherproof outlet apparatus by the inventor of the present apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,906 (Shotey) is a continuation of the '307 patent.
In the above patents, the electrical outlet includes a cover, and the cover sealingly encloses the outlet to prevent moisture and foreign elements from getting into the outlet and the cover. The sealing function is accomplished by various elements associated with the cover and with the outlet itself. However, the electrical cord extends through an opening in the cover, and that opening is not sealed. Accordingly, moisture and other foreign matter may penetrate into the interior of apparatus through the opening or aperture in the cover under certain circumstances.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the deficiency of the prior art by including secondary sealing elements to prevent moisture and foreign material from contacting the electrical elements within the outlet apparatus.